Approximately 10-20 percent of the United States population suffers from inverted nipples. The condition can adversely affect self-esteem, sexuality, and, in severe cases, the ability to breastfeed. Inverted nipples, which retract into the breast, can occur in both men and women. An inverted nipple is characterized in the medical industry as Grades 1, 2, and 3. Less severe Grade 1 and Grade 2 inverted nipples may be protracted through various methods of pressure to the areola to evert the nipple, however, most return to the inverted state. The treatment method depends on the grade of the inversion, the cause of the inversion, and whether breastfeeding is planned. There are several ways to reverse the condition, ranging from manual manipulation to plastic surgery.
As of this writing, many of the solutions which appear in prior art generally involve suction, vacuum, a pump, piercing, a syringe, or multiple parts, some of which rely on a combination thereof. Problems known to be associated with the aforementioned devices and methods include skin irritation, ulceration, discomfort, unreliable attachment, poor concealability, multiple procedures, and sterilization or other maintenance. While the prior art may have fulfilled their respective particular objectives and requirements, they have not addressed the needs of today's consumer in search of an effective “user-friendly” alternative for the treatment of inverted nipples. Therefore, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a solution which minimizes the discomfort, adverse effects, number of parts, number of procedures, and amount of physical manipulation to the breast or nipple associated with prior art.
To this end, the present invention provides a single-unit apparatus of ultralight construction primarily developed for the purpose of everting inverted nipples and maintaining the protracted state with a more “user-friendly” solution which is easy to apply, unrestrictive, more comfortable to wear, more concealable beneath clothing, and better capable of remaining securely in place when active or asleep. Further adding to its “user-friendly” attributes, the present invention is constructed of ultralight and cost-effective materials to allow for disposable use.
As such, the device of the present invention for an eversion assist of inverted nipples and maintaining the protracted state substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device for eversion assist and maintaining the nipples in the everted orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.